This invention relates to a tubular handling system and method. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a modular system for threadedly engaging tubular members.
In the drilling and production of hydrocarbons, operators utilized tubular members such as work string, drill strings, production tubing, and snubbing pipe in wells and wellbores. Many times these wells and wellbores are located in remote areas with harsh environments. Operators will find it necessary to threadedly engage a first tubular member with a second tubular member. As well understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, the application of torque is critical for several reasons. For instance, the threadedly connected tubulars must need to contain thousands of pounds of pressure in a caustic, hot downhole environment. Failures of tubulars may mean catastrophic failure of the tubular, platform and rig, which in turn may mean loss of human life as well as property and environmental damage.
Operators will measure the applied torque in an effort to assure that the proper torque is applied for making-up tubular connections. Prior art systems attempt to measure applied torque and record the applied torque for analysis and record keeping.